wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Day of the Dragon
Day of the Dragon is a novel by Richard A. Knaak which takes place in the Warcraft universe after the Second War. It narrates about the freeing of the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza from the Dragonmaw clan carried out by the Dalaran mage Rhonin and his companions. An audiobook version read by Dick Hill was released in December, 2008. Back-of-book description In the mist-shrouded haze of the past, the world of Azeroth teemed with wondrous creatures of every kind. Mysterious Elves and hardy Dwarves walked among tribes of man in relative peace and harmony—until the arrival of the demonic army known as Burning Legion shattered the world's tranquillity forever. Now Orcs, Dragons, Goblins, and Trolls all vie for supremacy over the scattered, warring kingdoms—part of a grand, malevolent scheme that will determine the fate of the world of WARCRAFT A terrifying upheaval among the highest ranks of the world's Wizards sends the maverick mage, Rhonin, on a perilous journey into the Orc-controlled lands of Khaz Modan. What Rhonin uncovers is a vast, far-reaching conspiracy, darker than anything he ever imagined—a threat that will force him into a dangerous alliance with ancient creatures of air and fire if the world of Azeroth is to see another dawn. DAY OF THE DRAGON An original tale of magic, warfare, and heroism based on the bestselling, award-winning electronic game from Blizzard Entertainment. Characters Main characters * Daval Prestor/Deathwing * Falstad Dragonreaver * Korialstrasz/Krasus * Rhonin * Nekros Skullcrusher * Vereesa Windrunner Supporting characters Minor characters Note: These characters were only mentioned or had little to no role during the story. * Brogas * Christoff * Dagath * Orgrim Doomhammer * Glodin * Jakob * Joj * Hulg * Anduin Lothar * Medivh * Meric * Narn * Arthas Menethil * Calia Menethil * Isiden Perenolde (unnamed) * Derek Proudmoore (unnamed) * Roland * Tupan * Wexford * Zuluhed Plot (Possible Spoilers Ahead!) The novel opens at the waning days of the Second War, with Orgrim Doomhammer having already been captured, and most of the Orcish Horde having already surrendered. A few clans of orcs remain scattered about Azeroth, including the Dragonmaw Orcs, who, holed up in Khaz Modan, maintain control over the Red Dragonflight. Nekros Skullcrusher still holds the Demon Soul, and wields it against the captive Alexstrasza forcing her to mate with her consorts to produce more dragons, although her ability to do so is deteriorating, along with her health and the health of her consorts. The dragon mage Krasus, desperate to save his queen Alexstrasza, secretly enlists the help of Rhonin (then holding an ignominious reputation) in order to send him on a secret mission to Grim Batol to free her, while also soliciting the aid of the other Dragon Aspects. In doing so, Vereesa Windrunner is assigned to the task of seeing Rhonin to the seaport Hasic on his way to Khaz Modan, ostensibly so that he may undertake a mission of observation at Grim Batol. Vereesa suspects otherwise. Meanwhile, Deathwing, posing as the noble Lord Prestor, works his way into the diplomatic negotiations involving Alterac, and uses his spellwork to influence King Terenas into declaring that he will succeed the deposed King Perenolde of Alterac. From this vantage point, Deathwing would use his new position of power to tear down the diplomatic foundations of the Alliance. Early on in their journey, Vereesa and Rhonin are attacked by a Dragonmaw orc patrol, and are rescued by a band of Wildhammer gryphon-riders, led by Falstad Wildhammer. Vereesa initially thought the mage a burden, but quickly begins to change her mind when she sees his spell casting skill in defending them from the dragons. After the ensuing battle, Rhonin and Vereesa are picked up by a few Knights of the Silver Hand, Duncan Senturus their leader, and are taken to the unnamed keep nearby where the Knights maintain watch. They are distrustful of Rhonin, as most are wary of wizards, but welcoming to Vereesa. During their stay, a mysterious explosion rocks the keep when Rhonin attempts to cast a spell, killing a few of the paladin guards, and resulting in the mysterious disappearance of Rhonin. Rhonin was saved by what we later find out was presumably Deathwing, or another dragon, since he claimed to have been picked up by a great set of claws or hands just at the moment a tower was to collapse on him. The paladins believe Rhonin caused the explosion, and they ride out to find him, only to find him right under their noses a short ways off. After questioning him, they decide that he did not cause the explosion, and escort him and and Vereesa to Hasic. When they arrive they find that Hasic has been ravaged by dragon riders, and that the Wildhammer dwarves had driven them off. Vereesa, deciding that her oath to defend Rhonin on his mission extended beyond Hasic, decides to accompany him further. Partially out of necessity, and partially out of Falstad's and Duncan's enamorment with Vereesa's elven beauty, the paladin and the dwarf agree to escort Rhonin and Vereesa by flight to Khaz Modan. Along the way, they are attacked by a pair of Dragonmaw dragon-riders. Duncan, in an act of brazen heroism, leaps from a gryphon onto a dragon mid air and kills it, sacrificing himself at the hands of the dragon's rider. During this time, Rhonin and his escort Molok, are knocked out of the sky, and fall to the earth. The other dragon is killed when, out of nowhere, Deathwing arrives and slays it, seemingly in defense of Vereesa and Falstad. Trivia * The image of the dragon in the background has been used in several in-game item icons, particularly the head, and has been recoloured in several different ways to suit the item's effect. Factions *Horde *Black dragonflight *Red dragonflight *Wildhammer dwarves *Khaz Modan hill dwarves *Alliance *Knights of the Silver Hand Locations *Alterac Mountains **Dalaran *Hillsbrad Foothills **Hasic **Juroon (mentioned) *Wetlands **Grim Batol Fan campaign An unofficial Warcraft III campaignhttp://warcraft3.filefront.com/file/Day_of_the_Dragon;73145 has been made to cover the events in this book. References es:Day of the Dragon Category:Sources Category:Paperbacks Category:Novels Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon